


Last Of My Kind

by GodOfDemons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prussia and Germania get into a big fight, This might count as an au but Idk if it does, listen, okay, that's all the spoilers I'm giving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: When I fell you never saw me cry. I didn’t cry in front of you so that you won’t feel guilty. I didn’t show you how I felt because I know that you’d feel bad and offer me some of your land.I could never accept it.It’s your land, you earned it. After what happened when you were a child, I could never take something form you again.I could never take something from you again. After what happened last time, I promised myself that you would never have that happen to you again.Seeing you in pain, I hated it.I let you see me cry for the first time. I held you close to my chest, saying how sorry I was. You were so confused, you asked who I was, you asked what was going on and why I was crying.I told you it was because you were hurt, that I was your older brother. I said that no matter what happened, I would protect you. I kept apologizing for you getting hurt, I never told you why I kept apologizing, or how you were hurt.But I should have.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3-ApMgXaKI





	Last Of My Kind

Prussia listened to the melodic sounds of the wind chimes, the cool summerbreeze made the blazing heat of the sun tone down. The wind pushed the grass down, some pieces of grass tickled Prussia’s nose.

The shade of the tree moved as the wind blew, the leaves rustling, making an undisturbed peace.

That is, until Holy Rome came running towards Prussia.

“Big Bruder!” Holy Rome yelled as he ran to him, Prussia’s red eyes opening as he sat up, looking at Holy Rome who was running out of the woods towards his cottage.

Prussia smiled but soon tensed up when he saw Germania. Germania returned Prussia’s sharp glare, walking behind Holy Rome as Holy Rome got closer to his brother.

“Bruder! Vati says that you’re leaving!” Holy Rome says worriedly, a look of pure fear on his face. Prussia’s jaw clenched down as he forced a smile on his face.

“I’m leaving, yes, but to this house here,” Prussia says, gesturing behind him to the cabin above them on a hill. Holy Rome looked at Prussia devastated, hugging Prussia around his neck tightly, burying his face into the crook.

Prussia hugged him back, his eyes narrowed at Germania as he held his brother. Germania had a look of disapproval on his face, Prussia sending him a dark glare.

Holy Rome began to shake, obvious sign that he was going to cry, Prussia looking away as he stood up, holding his baby brother in his arms.

“Don’t you worry Holy Rome, you can see me any time you want. Just follow the path you took with,” Prussia paused, his smile faltered, almost becoming a scowl but kept the smile. “The path you took with Vati.”

Germania narrowed his eyes at Prussia, who turned to the side as he began bouncing Holy Rome up and down to calm him down. “Don’t cry bruder, crying isn’t awesome.” Prussia says soothingly, looking at Germania and handing him Holy Rome.

“Grow big and strong so you can see me without Vati, okay bruder?” Prussia says as he ruffled Holy Rome’s golden hair, Holy Rome trying to swat Prussia’s hand away feebly. Prussia smiled softly at his brother, then backing up and began to walk up the hill to his house.

The windchimes gentle, peaceful music was left on dull ears.

Prussia entered his house and closed the door, locking it as he looked out the window to watch Germania and Holy Rome disappear into the woods.

Waking up in an empty house is something that Prussia had to get used to. Prussia could never let it go on the inside, but on the outside he seemed fine. He still smiled and fought with everyone and called himself awesome.

Nobody knew that underneath he was crying, begging for someone to save him. Screaming out for comfort, wanting to be told that everything was okay, wanting someone to calm him down like Germania used to do.

And in the last seven years, Holy Rome didn’t visit him, Prussia doesn’t know why. Holy Rome seemed to want to visit him, but he didn’t.

Then one night, when Prussia was about to blow out the candles, he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it up to see Germania and some of his siblings. Prussia immediately tensed up, scowling at Germania as he glared at him.

“Br-Bruder,” Holy Rome’s voice called out, sniffing as he appeared out from behind Germania. “Vati,” Holy Rome paused as he looked at Germania, who was standing next to Sweden and Switzerland, barely noticing that they were helping him stand up.

“Vati’s hurt!”

Prussia looked at Holy Rome confused, still feeling slightly betrayed that Holy Rome hadn’t visited in eleven years, eleven years since Lewis’s- no. Don’t think about it right now.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Prussia asked, Holy Rome looking away before looking Prussia straight in the eyes.

“Please help, I know you keep a bunch of herbs and medicine stored away bruder.” Holy Rome says, Prussia mentally smacking his head for telling Holy Rome that he always keeps lots and lots of medicine and herbs on stand by because he always get hurt.

“... Fine. Bring him in, second door on the left.” Prussia says as he walks off to get what he needed. He entered the second bedroom, the one he told them to go to and actually saw the size of the wound.

The shock was enough to make him drop the supplies.

It was large, blood all over his shirt, now that he could see it since the cloak had cover it before. Prussia was looking at the wound in fear and wondering how they were able to bring him all the way here.

“Bruder!” Holy Rome squeaked from Germania’s side, Switzerland and Sweden were sitting on the floor, their backs against the wall. He then noticed that all except for Holy Rome were injured. Prussia ran back out and grabbed all of his supplies, coming back with them and setting them down on the nightstand and attending to his brother’s many but minor wounds first and quickly, sending them out to take Holy Rome to explore his house to distract his younger brother from the sight.

That left Prussia and Germania alone together. Prussia sighed as he brought the supplies closer, looking down at his hands as Germania takes off his shirt, groaning in pain as he lifts it over his head.

Prussia went closer, pushing Germania down on the bed and looking at the multiple stab wounds along his chest and torso. He grabbed the stitching needle, some thread and some herbs to numb the pain.

He ground up the herbs quickly, then lathered it onto his wounds without warning. Germania hissed and grabbed Prussia’s tightly arm, glaring at him as he sat up, seething as his hand shook. Prussia winced at the slight pain, but ignored it for not.

“Lay back down,” Prussia said in a commanding voice, his gaze hard and firm. “Now, or I won’t apply the numbing herbs.”

Germania glared for a few more seconds before letting him go and laying down. Prussia finished dressing the wounds, then grabbing the needle and making sure that he had all the string he would need near him.

“What happened?” Prussia asked as if he was spitting out venom. Germania glared at him for his disrespectful tone and stayed silent.

“Please kill me,” Germania said, Prussia blinking in surprise and stared at Germania in shock and surprise. “I am old and getting weaker, Rome fell two months ago by my hands, I… I cannot live knowing that I killed a nation.”

Prussia looked at him, not saying a word. He pursed his lips, his body began to shake, tears began to fall from his eyes.

How could Germania ask him to do such a thing? Asking him to do it without considering his feelings? They weren’t on good terms, yes, but he still loved his vati dearly.

Prussia stood up, giving Germania a harsh glare before walking out.

“How could you ask that of me vati?” Prussia muttered as he walked out of his house, walking down the hill and looking up at the starry sky. “You are still mien father even if we fight…”

One month later Germania died.

Prussia was in pain, he was losing the one’s closest to him slowly.

He made a promise to not let it happen again.

He made a promise to not lose another person again.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY  
> SO  
> UM  
> I GOT INSPIRED BY SOME PICTURES I SAW SO I'M MAKING THIS BOOK  
> AND UM  
> I AM CRYING BECAUSE THE ENDING FOR THE BOOK ISN'T GOING TO BE HAPPY(Most likely)  
> Also, right now in the story Prussia looks like a teenager, like, around 14-16 years old.  
> HRE looks around 4-5 years old. Just thought I'd point this out.  
> HRE won't die until the second or third chapter.


End file.
